Miyuki Kazuya
Miyuki Kazuya is a second year student of Seidou High School. He first appeared in the manga when Eijun Sawamura came to Seido high on his junior high year. He was already a noted catcher on his first year and nationally known for his skills. Miyuki was scouted by Rei when he was still a first year on his Junior High. Appearance Manga - He appears dark-haired with black glasses. Miyuki's strong body enables him to hit far and throw well during defense. He is one of the more handsome members of the team who has male and female cheerers. Outside practice, Miyuki wears jogging pants and shirt and occasionally wear hats which is also one of his trade looks. Miyuki also intimidates other playerschapter 209 due to his presence and looks because he is someone who seems to be planning something when on the batter's box. Anime - Miyuki has brown hair. Similar with the manga version, he wears presciption sports glasses during practices and games. Episodes show girls cheering for him meaning that he's one of the popular guys in the team. Outside practice, he wears standard red and white elbow length Baseball-tee and black jogging pants. Kuramochi and Sawamura are the few people who obviously dislike his varied facial expressions. On one side he's serious, then he goes silly which confuses them from what he really thinks. Character Miyuki is one valuable and unique member of the Seido team. After Chris' early retirement due to his shoulder injury, he became a first string member on his first year and had been the official catcher by next year. For seniors, he's both forthright and reliable. For Juniors and batchmates, he is both confident and a strict guy who is often difficult to understand. Despite his unique attitude, he is still well-liked by teammates. He is one of the few players whose room is often flocked to by other members. He is Yuki's shogi playmate and Jun's former massager. Kuramochi and other batchmates also frequently hang-out in his room along with freshmen teammates Sawamura and Furuya. He looks up to Chris - a fellow catcher who defeated him during his Junior high yearsSpecial | Chapter 48.5. As a baseball player, Miyuki is among the players who takes baseball seriously and takes initiative in every situation that will benefit the team. As quoted by Zono, he does not know what the other players feel given the fact that he had been in the first string since first year, but when it comes to knowledge, presence and eloquence, Miyuki is as at his best. Miyuki laughs a lot, occasionally by reasons of defeating someone from another team or trying to confuse them. He can easily taunt players, even his own teammates, for the team's benefit. His unorthodox method gave him an edge as a talented catcher, to which most players and coaches in the series frequently recognize. His common drawback is applying cold logic on most seemingly dramatic situations yet it gave him advantage to move forward faster than anyone else in the team, forsaking and withholding emotions and personal sentiments in exchange for progress and results. Since Miyuki's usual goal is making his team the best, he doesn't choose kind words to motivate his comrades. On the contrary, he's often considered disrespectful or too straightforward by them, because he's rough and sincere with everyone but himself. Miyuki never speaks about himself and it seems that even if he trusts everyone as comrades, he seems to not open his heart to anyone. In and out the field, he is a reliable team member often trusted by the coach to lead the rest on the guys on field. FALL TOURNAMENT History Miyuki's baseball career started early back in junior high.Read Miyuki's sidestory chapter 48.5. He was the smallest member of their junior high baseball club and volunteered to be the catcher. He is particularly attracted to the mitt as it looked different from all the others. He exhibited great prowess and talent which impressed his coach and wondered why he preferred that position. Towards his teammates, Miyuki is open and frank to their performance making him their source of irritation. Later, he won over them. Later their games, he faced Chris Takigawa's team and was lost flat-out. It was also that time he was recruited by Rei Takashima. During his Junior high years, he landed as part of the senior league together with some of the Inashiro High baseball members such as Mei Narumiya. He rejected Mei's offer to join Inashiro and joined Seidou instead. Relationship with other Characters Eijun Sawamura He inspired Eijun to join the Seido baseball team during his scouting visit on his last year at his junior high. Eijun shows both respect and familiarity towards Miyuki. Among all seniors, he treats Miyuki his age (since Miyuki always does or say something towards Eijun that irritates him most of the time) but when on field, Eijun acknowledges his abilities as a catcher while Miyuki holds a deep belief in Eijun. Back in the final against Inashiro Technical, Sawamura thought that they, with all these wonderful and talented senpais, couldn’t possibly lose. They lost however, painfully so, and it impacted Sawamura far more than anyone, himself included, could have expected, culminating in the yips. Right now, in Sawamura’s eyes it seems Miyuki is all but invincible - or rather, it never occurred to Sawamura that Miyuki isn’t just a teasing devil, never passing up a chance to piss him off, but a vulnerable human being and he can be weak, too. With his injury and obviously poor but still hidden condition, Sawamura is in for another huge eye opener. Satoru Furuya Satoru Furuya wanted someone to catch for him. Miyuki was the first one to impress him by catching his powerful pitches. They form a good battery. Despite Miyuki's daring personality, Furuya looks up to him as the catcher who can make use of his potential. Rei Takashima She is the first person who acknowledged Miyuki's abilities 4 years prior the manga/anime. She was impressed with his analytical ability on par with Chris Yuu Takigawa. Kuramochi Youichi Miyuki's batchmate and probably the person closest to him. Despite Miyuki's "cheeky" attitude, Kuramochi and him are often seen together at school since they are classmates. He is among the few people who openly scolds, make fun or annoy Miyuki. Upon the retirement of the seniors, he (and Zono) became Miyuki's major support as the vice captain. He is the first one in the team to notice Miyuki's injury.Kuramochi caught on to Miyuki's injury in chapter 365 . Narumiya Mei Despite declining Narumiya's offer to go to the same school in the past, Miyuki and Narumiya appears to be friendly with each other, addressing one another with their given names. Personality wise, both have a lot in common. They tend to be overconfident in their skills and are deemed to be arrogant. They also like to tease their teammates and both have a strong sense of responsibility to their teams: Miyuki as Seido's Captain and Narumiya as Inashiro's Ace. They also seem to know each other pretty well, with Miyuki once exploiting Narumiya's prideful nature to struck him out in a game. For Miyuki, Narumiya is a special opponent for Seido, one who they must take down to reach greater heights. During the Fall tournament, Miyuki is shown to be angry over Narumiya's selfishness that resulted to their teams loss, saying that if he were catching for Narumiya, he'd never allow such selfish disobedience. Narumiya is also one of two people (Kuramochi being the other), to quickly point out that Miyuki's in a bad condition and not performing his best game with just one look at Miyuki's at-bat. Skills Coach Kataoka acknowledged his skill as the "pivotal part of the team." Coaches from opponent teams also acknowledge his natural baseball feel, which is mostly uncommon to other baseball players. 'Defense (battery)' He has good judgement on when and when not to take action during defense. He often displays aggressive types of play depending on the pitcher. He is skilled in drawing out potential of his teammates, specially the rookies Sawamura and Furuya, who often competes for his attention. His pitchers know how much more effectively and frequently they can execute all those nasty pitches in the dirt because of the confidence they have in the man receiving them. The way he prepares the Seido starters and relievers, calls a game, manages with mound visits and even frames pitches is all a standard often recognized by the people in the baseball field. His reliability as the backstop proves his value on defense and presence that essentially amounts to having a coach on the field. 'Offense' Miyuki hits left and throws right. As sixth batter, he is most reliable when there are base runners. Miyuki can hit homers or long balls depending on the places of the runners. However, without runners on base, he is often struck out. Although his batting is unstable, he is acknowledged to be a capable clutch hitter at critical moments. After becoming the 4th batter, though not as threatening as their former captain, pitchers are wary every time he is at-bat knowing he has skills hitting even their best pitches. The reason is primarily of his talent at hitting precise pitches coming from his experience and calculations. He has somehow overcome his weakness in the absence of runners and have been hitting long balls at the most needed innings. During the fall tournament, Miyuki has consistent offensive outputs increasing his RBI and leading the batting order. Even during the collision, he managed a winning homerun despite the discovery of an injury he concealed on several occassions. Although it affected his offense, Miyuki made up to his defense and eventually got a winning hit against Sanada during the Preliminaries. Player Statistics Defense: 5 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 3 (out of 5) Physical strength: 5 (out of 5) Mental strength: 5 (out of 5) Batting: 4 (out of 5). Contact - 4, power - 4 *After summer tournament Batting average is .272, BA/RISP is .222 Other *He has no particular food preference but he is weak on sweets. * He has no particular strength in academic performance but is very good in calculating in his head. * Miyuki's hobby is cooking.Information from the guidebook. *He has great respect for Chris-senpai. *Miyuki was recommended by Yuuki Tetsuya (former captain), to be the new captain of the team.Chapter 195 *Miyuki was the 6th batter of the previous first string, but in the current team he was moved to 4th batter (clean-up hitter). * Notably, Miyuki's roommates are never shown, named, or mentioned - even when his room itself is. * The last match-up between him and Chris happened during the 3rd years vs. current members wherein both coached their teams. Quotes *"I wonder why did we all gather here at this school to play baseball? Do you think it was just to get along well with everybody?... Everyone here is not to be here and hold hands. From now on, it is impossible for us to walk on the same road." Ch272 * "I've always thought about this, but... Miyuki senpai, is your personality really that nasty?"- "Haha, well said!"Miyuki and Furuya in chapter 39. * "If he's destroyed by the yips, I'm the one who would be troubled."Miyuki to Kuramochi about Sawamura in chapter 220. *"Actually, I formed a battery with Miyuki-senpai before. That was also the reason why I decided to come to this school. That's right, it was because of the fact that I met Miyuki-senpai that I'm here right now."Eijuns thoughts in chapter 49. *"Right now, you are still only a sprout of a great big eye-catching flower. That flower is small for now, but very strong. What kind of flower will bloom in the future is up to you."Miyuki about Eijun in chapter 264. *"You have finally stood there ... at the starting line of the ace dispute."Miyuki to Eijun in chapter 265. *"You wanted to fight him that bad, huh? If you can't listen to me, get off the mound this instance. You just don't realize, do you? That you stand on that mound as the team's representative. The number you bear on your back is not that light."Miyuki to Furuya in chapter 275. *"You have my utmost respect for fighting well and never running away until the very end."Miyuki to Sawamura in chapter 186. *"So, we have Kawakami as the starter and also Noisymura."Miyuki to Rei in chapter 368. *"We're not the King. We're the Challenger!"Miyuki in chapter 328. *"It doesn't matter whether I'm a shorty or a first-year. This starting position was what I acquired by my own strength. The plays achieved with the fielders, the types of ball I ask from the pitcher... The role of the coach in the field... Such an interesting position, I definitely won't give it up to anybody." *"Is it the sense of responsibility as captain? Or ego as the player? If you're that hell-bent on being that obstinate, tough it out till the very end. Crumble down only after we'll have won!" Kuramochi to Miyuki in chapter 369. *"Die, you pretty guy!" Remarked by Mishima (Yakushi pitcher) in chapter 370. *"Making trouble for the team. This is what I was afraid of the most. I didn't want the team's moral to suffer a blow because of me. But even so, maybe I should've answered them with honesty sooner." Miyuki acknowledges his injury in chapter 389 Gallery Kazuya.jpg|Determined.Kazuya Miyuki 058.jpg|Miyuki on his first year at Seidoh 1000153_1383985118487829_1070023065_n.jpg|His view towards pitchers... 005.png|Miyuki at the practice game against Yakushi after the summer tournament Miyuki.png|Miyuki Kazuya 008.png|Miyuki during a game|manga Miyuki2.jpg|Miyuki during a game|anime 016 (1).png|The first-year duo wanting to pitch for him... 23301.jpg|GET TOUGH tumblr_nbj6xe5eFu1snosjno1_500 (2).gif|Young Kazuya tumblr_nhbmbbl9pY1qe7wb7o1_500.gif|Miyuki with blue eyes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Catcher Category:Seidou High School Category:Meganes